


EPILOGUE

by John_Cauthon_L



Series: Soul Covenant [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Cauthon_L/pseuds/John_Cauthon_L
Summary: It was already the anniversary of that day. Ten years after the death and seven years after the Victory.





	EPILOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is, as you can tell by the title, an ending. It's an ending of a story I'm not truly working on and, maybe, I won't.  
> I've had my mind wander around this idea for a while, and while I do not plan on doing what happens before this scene, I did feel the need to write this. So enjoy it.

It was already the anniversary of that day. Ten years after the death and seven years after the _Victory_.

       On the horizon the three suns were already rising, bathing a land that still showed the damages suffered. The flora was gradually recovering the land, although there were still patches of sterile earth and the weather still showed the irregularity of those dismal days. The rains, however, no longer burned when they fell and the dust had finally stopped breathing the mother earth.

       Yes, today was the anniversary of that day. But people still woke up at night terrified, or closed their houses to the ground for fear that the _iogoroths_ would arrive at night. Fear was hard to forget once it was rooted inside of you. But they were overcoming it, Cristiano told himself as he and Lionel watched the wide expanse of land from the hill on which they stood.

       Every year Lionel ran the same old-route. Going down from Veheb Sasse to Suhef Ure before the sun came up. Long before the birds even woke up. And he stopped in the lagoon on the outskirts of Suhef Ure, where he gave thanks and contemplated _The Act of Vahieres_. It had been a long time since the moons Etión and Arrä had collided, but even after so many storms they barely began to separate from one another.

       When he finished there, he crossed the river to Sees, the eternal rest of James and Neymar. Deceased two years after the Victory.

       From Sees, Leo went to Sahere and from there he went towards Suif-ve to give thanks to the _Warrior of Dawn_. From Suif-ve the road took him to Agnostar and from there to Emonds, where the first hours of the afternoon would receive them upon entering the town.

       After Emonds, Leo would begin to rise towards the opposite side, crossing another vein of the Arisnotos. His pilgrimage would take him to Vaiî and then to Vebmov. Vanev, the proud city, would not allow him entry as he had done for several years when they discovered what Leo had done. Lionel did not blame them, he accepted the penance and, once all the formalities were done, he left to never return.

       The road he then took at the end of the ritual at Vebmov, with the suns about to begin their descent, was to the west of Vebmov and north of Vaiî. Then he would take a boat to cross the Arisnotos to the main island that was among its waters, where Verief, the town that Gareth and Piqué had founded upon returning to Valere, was surrounded by farms and small trees.

       In Verief, Leo would the ceremony with Gareth. Piqué had disappeared two years ago. The man had never been someone satisfied with planting wheat or collecting taxes. His soul asked to live on the adventure, so Piqué went one night in a northwest direction; towards the desert of Tcork. No one had seen him once after he crossed the mountains.

       The ceremony ended and the dead were already mourned, Gareth accompanied Leo to take a boat northwest, to Aes-vê, a small region created five years ago next to the Broken Lands. From there the trip took him back to Veheb Sasse, late at night.

       Cristiano always accompanied Leo, not that he had another option. There was, but as long as Leo did not allow it, Cris could not leave. The Ward or Vurugu, the way the people of Leo called it, constantly spoke to Cris to return to it. And Chris longed for the day when he could do so.

       That morning, however, Leo had not made his usual tour. He went into the north, where the hills rise above the earth. Further north the mountains cast their shadows on the earth and the wind howls as he passes through them. The sound is the living memory of the voices of Ánh Trăng and Bóng Nắng, the animal guides of Lionel and Cristiano, who died seven years ago. Around the same time that Cristiano was pierced by Sandro's spear. Bóng Nắng had died from the shock of losing Cris's connection, and Ánh Trăng had vanished into a long sleep when his partner died. With the death of the three of them, the magic had been about to abandon Leo.

       But Lionel had done what he did and now Cris lived attached to Lionel's body, consuming it faster, reducing Leo's years of life.

       "Can you remember the taste of my lips?" Lionel asked suddenly, looking to his side where there should be no one, but Cristiano was there.

      "Always." His voice came from nowhere and everyone at the same time. It was born from the earth, through herbs. In the air, fording the hills. In the water, again blue and of sweet texture. From the sun's rays. It was born of Lionel’s heart and soul. "I must go, Leo," Cristiano said once more, after so many years consuming Lionel. The last of the Argenians. "For my right to salvation; for the need to return to the Warp; and to see and touch you again, Leo; let me go." His voice was sweet, it always was when he spoke to Leo. Always.

       "I know," Lionel said, there were regret and tears. The Argenius made a gesture with his hand, a movement, as if he wanted to touch Cris, but stopped. Leo knew as well as Cris does, that spirits could not touch the living, nor vice versa. If possible, Cris thought, they would both disappear from the Warp in an instant. Lionel smiled. "It's time to leave," the Argenius took out of a bag in his jacket the Assenderei and made use of it. A pale light came from the stone. As it did so, a ghostly vision made an appearance: a blue hand, almost solid, replaced Lionel's left stump. The lost hand was there again. Except that it had never really been lost. It was very difficult to section a part of the soul. Any flesh could be cut, but not the soul. "I've always wondered if---" Leo began, raising his ghost fingers to Cris but stopping instantly. "I can wait. I will find you or you will find me. We’ll see each other again, shadow of my soul."

       "And the light will radiate once more to our meeting."

       It was the ancestral way of saying goodbye. Cristiano was going to say something more, but Lionel made an _influx_ that cut the points that joined the soul of Cris to the body of Argenius.

       The world dissolved in shadows. Cris floated in an infinite space with thousands of white dots. Behind him, a light radiated. The Warp. Cristiano advanced towards it and entered again the Vurugu between the rivers, lakes, and seas that formed it. Cristiano traveled along spirals while his soul was healed.

       He stopped. Then something pulled him toward a door of light.

       He saw his new body, as he had done countless times and felt his memory empty as it had already happened in each rebirth.

       Cristiano, who still was not called like that, was born again in a strange world that came and went through the long outer ring of the Vurugu. He had been born on that plane before and would be again more times. He would not remember it, not until was born again. And then he would only remember to forget again.

       Well, memories are forgotten, but feelings endure. Lionel would return to him, as always, a few years later. Their union even surpassed the will of the Warp.

       Cristiano would wait. They would be together again, as was almost always the case. And, if it did not happen in this new life, it would in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes.  
> The magic is carried out thanks to "intermediaries" or Assenderei. This are stone-like gems which channel the energy around an user.  
> Each individual has affinity to two elements. These affinities are related to the "guide animal" or Korcorhä and the season of the year in which the individual was born.  
> The guide animal is born on the same day and at the same time as its Linked does, almost always separated by kilometers.  
> The Warp or Vurugu it's an entity, not a god, but something of greater influence than this, whose will defines Ages and planets and those who inhabit them. Its network extends in infinite planes.  
> There is a certain number of souls of all living beings, plants included, that are attached to the Warp. Throughout time, only two souls have been lost forever. Forcing the Vurugu to redo complete Ages as a result of the losses.  
> Uniting a soul to a body to which it does not belong is dangerous, wrongly performed can mean the elimination of both souls from the Vurugu to never be reborn again. Thus, this action is considered sacrilege.
> 
> And that's it.  
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Lionel guide animal is similar to a fox, while Cris's to a wolf.


End file.
